creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Inferno - Unter Sündern
Teil: Inferno - Hinter demHöllentor „Questa è la punizione per il tou peccato che non la tieni più per il peccato.“ „Das ist die Strafe für deine Sünde, daß du sie nicht mehr für Sünde hälst.“ Die Göttliche Komödie, Inferno VI, Vers 156-157 von Dante Alighieri Die Insassen des Bootes steigen auf geheiß von Phlegyas aus und er selbst schwingt sein Ruder, um wieder zurück zum anderen Ufer des Styx zu gelangen. Sollte es hier unten einen Gott geben, ist er mir wohlgesonnen, denke ich, ein armer Sünder, der nicht die geringste Idee hat, warum er in der Hölle ist. Wenn die Bewohner der Verdammnis keinen Steg gebaut hätten, wüsste ich nicht, wo ich mich hätte verstecken können. Der Fährmann wirkt zwar etwas netter, als diverse andere Bewohner der Hölle, doch sein angespitztes Ruder sagt da etwas anderes. Während ich den Schritten lausche, die über mir hinweg treten und ich sehe, wie Phlegyas wieder zurückrudert, denke ich über mein weiteres Vorgehen nach. Phlegyas sagte, dass man bis in den letzten Höllenkreis muss, um hier rauszukommen. Doch dazu muss ich erst einmal in die nächste Ebene reinkommen. Und der einzige Weg führt nur durch ein Tor, dessen Schlüssel ein Engel hat. Die Schritte über mir sind verklungen und ich schwimme nun zum Ufer. Man muss den Engel fragen, ob er einem das Tor öffnet. Ich habe gar keine andere Wahl, denke ich während ich in geduckter Haltung in die Höllenstadt Dis schleiche. Ein gar nicht so leichtes Unterfangen, wie ich nach einigen Minuten mitkriege. Dutzende von Teufeln bewachen die Tore der Stadt. Ich verstecke mich hinter einem ausgedorrtem Busch und überlege wie ich reinkommen könnte. Doch sogleich merke ich, dass das Schicksal mir auch in dieser Situation wohlgesonnen ist und mir meine schwere Entscheidung abgenommen wird: Die Insassen des Bootes bewegen sich in die Stadt und die Teufel nehmen gebührend Abstand von ihnen. Ich frage mich wirklich, wer sie sind, dass sie solch eine Ehrerbietung erteilt bekommen. Naja, ist egal, denn sie haben mir schließlich einen leichten Einstieg gewährt. Nur... sie sind doch vor mir aus dem Boot gestiegen und losgegangen, während ich noch unter dem Steg weilte... wieso haben sie nach mir die Tore erreicht? Ich schüttele den Kopf und verbiete mir einfach die Gedanken. Ich bin nämlich froh, dass ich jetzt überhaupt eine Chance bekomme, um hineinzugelangen. Schnell sprinte ich auf das offene Tor zu, die Teufel haben mich noch nicht bemerkt. Gut so, das soll auch so bleiben, denke ich während ich mein Gangtempo etwas verringere, um nicht all zu sehr aufzufallen. Da dreht sich einer der Dämonen zu mir um und starrt mich mit seinen ausdruckslosen Augen an. Ich ziehe meine Schultern hoch und senke meinen Kopf ein wenig – eine natürliche Reaktion, auf Unwohlsein, wie ich weiß, der Teufel aber nicht. Trotzdem kommt er mit großen Schritten auf mich zu. Ich bin unschlüssig: Soll ich nun wegrennen und somit meine „Schuld“ - was auch immer meine „Schuld“ ist – zugeben oder soll ich ganz normal weiter laufen, in der Hoffnung, dass nichts schlimmes passiert. Mir wird die Entscheidung abgenommen, weil mir der Teufel seine große Hand – Pranke – auf die Schulter legt. Ich kneife die Augen zu, erwarte den Schmerz... und es passiert nichts. Verwundert blicke ich den Teufel an, der sich mit grauenerregenden Gesichtsausdruck die Innenseite seiner Pranke hält. Dann öffnet der Dämon einen seiner beiden Münder; er will anscheinend anfangen zu schreien. Schnell lege ich ihm meine Hand auf den Mund und flüstere ihm bedrohlich zu: „Solltest du auch nur einen Mucks von dir geben oder irgendjemanden informieren, dass ich hier unbefugt eintrete – ich drücke etwas fester zu – dann kannst du etwas erleben!“, ende ich meine Drohung mit sehr einfallslosen Worten. Dennoch scheint mich der Dämon verstanden zu haben und wendet sich schnell ab. Ich wundere mich etwas über sein Verhalten, doch ich bin viel zu euphorisiert über die Reaktion dieses Bastards, dass ich mit schwingenden Schritt geradewegs durch das Höllentor maschiere. Ich muss herausfinden, wo der Engel ist, denke ich, während ich ungeschützt durch die „Straßen“ der Stadt gehe. Es sind eigentlich nur Wege aus festgetretenen Sand, wie sie im Mittelalter „modern“ waren. Plötzlich höre ich Stimmen, die sich sehr von den Stimmengewirr der Stadtbewohner unterscheidet. Och ne, nicht DIE schon wieder! Vor mir sehe ich, wie die Insassen des Bootes vor einem – anderen – hoch stehenden Tor sind und neben ihnen... ein Engel! Seine weißen Flügel heben sich stark vom Rest dieser grauen und farblich trostlosen Gegend ab. Er hält einen – in seinen Händen sehr klein aussehenden – Schlüssel in der Hand, mit der er das Tor für die anderen aufschließt. Ohne vorher darüber nachzudenken sprinte ich los, um noch aus Dis zu kommen. Doch der Engel macht mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung: Er wendet leicht den Kopf in meine Richtung, dann zurück zu den anderen und sagt etwas zu ihnen. Diese beschleunigen den Schritt etwas und ich brülle während ich wie ein Irrer auf das Tor zu renne. Es schließt sich! NEIN! Ich bin noch einige Meter entfernt. Das kann ich schaffen!, denke ich euphorisch, doch der Engel – Gottes verfickter Diener – stellt sich mir ohne Umschweife in den Weg. Ich versuche noch auszuweichen, schaffe es auch, aber als ich meine Hand nach dem Tor ausstrecke, schließt es sich mit einem lauten Knall. Ich hämmere mit meinen Fäusten gegen das massive Material, doch das Einzige, was es bewirkt, ist, dass ich mir die Hände blutig schlage. „Beruhige dich, Sünder. Es bringt nichts, wenn du dich verletzt“, tönt die beruhigende Stimme des Engels in meine Ohren. Ich atme schnell die ranzige Luft der Hölle ein – schon wieder etwas, was nicht jeder behaupten kann – und merke, wie sich mein hoher Puls etwas verringert. Dann drehe ich mich zu den Engel um. Er erscheint von nahem noch viel größer, als vorhin, wahrscheinlich weil ich nicht wirklich auf ihn geachtet habe. Ja, weil ich in dem Moment versucht habe aus dieser '''verdammten' Stadt herauszukommen und ER HAT SICH MIR EINFACH IN DEN WEG GESTELLT!'' Meine Wut steigt wieder ins unermessliche an, doch der Engel erwidert meinen Blick mit ruhiger Gelassenheit. Das treibt mich noch mehr zur Weißglut. „Hör zu, ich möchte keinen Ärger, sondern nur in den nächsten Höllenkreis gelangen. Kannst Du mir bitte den Schlüssel geben, damit ich dort hin komme?“, frage ich gezwungen ruhig, um wenigsten etwas gebildet und weniger wütend zu wirken. „Spar dir deine netten Worte, Sünder. Ich kann in dein Innerstes sehen und dort sehe ich, wie ein Sturm der Wut in dir wütet. Ich werde dich nicht hindurchlassen.“ „Und wenn ich meinen inneren Sturm der Wut versiegen lasse, kann ich dann durch das Tor gehen?“, frage ich, wobei ich seine Worte spöttisch widergebe. Der Engel sieht mich nur ausdruckslos an, dann sagt er: „Aufgrund der Tat die du begangen hast, werde ich dich nicht durch dieses Tor lassen. Niemals. Ich weiß, was du vorhast und genau deshalb lasse ich dich nicht weiter. Obwohl du wahrscheinlich sehr gut in den neunten Höllenkreis passen würdest.“ Mit diesen Worten breitet er seine Flügel aus und fliegt hinein in die Stadt der Hölle, wo er dann verschwindet. Ich schlucke. Meine Kehle ist auf einmal sehr trocken. Ich würde gut in den neunten Höllenkreis passen?! Was habe ich denn getan?, frage ich mich verzweifelt und wütend über seinen Abgang. Welche Sünder beherbergt denn der neunte Kreis der Hölle? Ich schüttele meinen Kopf. Ich will darüber jetzt nicht nachdenken, dazu ist es hier viel zu unsicher. Zwar konnte ich diesen Teufel vor dem Tor ängstigen, aber den Engel nicht. Die anderen gucken mich auch schon ganz feindselig an. Ich gehöre nicht hierher! Ich sollte vielleicht den Engel finden, denn anscheinend hat nur er einen den Schlüssel – ich glaube ihm einfach mal, weil ich mich erinnere gehört zu haben, dass Engel nicht lügen – und versuchen ihn irgendwie zu stehlen. Er wird ihn mir ja nicht einfach geben, wenn ich ihn nett darum bitte. Das habe ich ja schon zu spüren bekommen. Ich schleiche durch die Stadt, während ich Ausschau nach etwas halte, was einem Engel angemessen ist. Was macht ein Wesen Gottes eigentlich in der Hölle? Plötzlich bleibe ich wie angewurzelt stehen, dann wende ich mich nach links. Auf der anderen Straßenseite ist eine Behausung, die sich zwar nicht sonderlich von den anderen unterscheidet und dennoch eine andere Atmosphäre ausstrahlt. Außerdem ist ein Kreuz an einer Stelle in die Wand geritzt. Ich grinse und bewege mich langsam auf den offenen Eingang zu. Das Innere besteht nur aus einem einzelnen Raum, mit einem improvisiertem Bett – oder eher gesagt einer Pritsche – und einigen Möbeln, wie Schränke und Kommoden. Ziemlich bescheiden, für einen Engel. Aber wahrscheinlich ist das für die Ansprüche der Hölle schon ziemlicher Luxus. An der Wand hängt ein Kreuz, von dem unnatürlichen Licht, dass durch die Löcher, die anscheinend Fenster darstellen sollen, bescheint. Und daran hängt... der Schlüssel! Ich werfe noch einmal einen kurzen Blick nach draußen und schnappe ihn mir dann. Er hängt an einer kleinen Goldkette. Ich lächle erleichtert. Beim Rausgehen bemerke ich jedoch eine kleine Leiter in der Ecke des Raums. Schnell mache ich das ich hier rauskomme. Auf der Straße renne ich den Weg zurück, den ich gekommen war. Das Tor erscheint schon in meinen Blickfeld und ich lache triumpierend. Doch das Lachen geht in einem schrecklich, lauten und verzerrten Brüllen unter. Ich beschleunige meinen Schritt, obwohl sich meine Lunge anfühlt, als würde sie bald zerbersten. Der Schlüssel schlägt mir immer wieder gegen den Oberschenkel und das Goldkettchen klimpert. Panik erfüllt meinen Körper, als ich laute Flügelschläge und wieder dieses wütende Brüllen höre. Das Adrenalin bringt mir neue Kraft und ich laufe noch schneller als vorhin. Das Tor ist nur noch hundert Meter entfernt, doch es steht auf einer Erhebung, deshalb steigt der Weg auch etwas an. Ich höre, wie diese wildgewordene Kreatur aufholt und ich drehe leicht den Kopf nach hinten. Ich stoße einen Schrei aus, nicht weil der Engel näher gekommen ist, sondern weil er wirklich aussieht wie eine wildgewordene Kreatur. Das einst so schöne Gesicht hat sich in eine Fratze des Grauens verwandelt: Es ist nicht mehr weiß sondern von roten Flecken durchzogen, so als ob sich die Haut an einigen Stellen einfach aufgelöst hat. Die Federn seiner Flügel sind mit einer rötlich–schwarzen Flüssigkeit befleckt und an einigen Stellen sieht man sogar die darunterliegende Haut und Knochen. Ich laufe unbewusst – und zu meinem Glück – schneller und erreiche das Tor. Mit zitternden Händen versuche ich den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu stecken, doch er gleitet mir einfach aus den Händen und fällt höhnisch klirrend zu Boden. Die Kreatur von Engel ist inzwischen am Fuß des Hügels angekommen. Ich hebe den Schlüssel auf und diesmal schaffe ich es ihn herumzudrehen. Das Tor öffnet sich einen Spalt und ich quetsche mich hindurch. Dann drücke ich das Tor wieder zu, gerade in dem richtigen Moment, denn ich spüre einen starken Stoß von der anderen Seite, so stark, dass ich zurückgeworfen werde. Dennoch lache ich wie ein Verrückter, denn das Tor lässt sich nur mit dem Schlüssel und auch nur von der anderen Seite öffnen. Ich bin in Sicherheit, denke ich und lasse mich erleichtert zu Boden fallen. Ich werde von gequälten Schreien geweckt. Blinzelnd öffne ich meine Augen. Bin ich etwa eingeschlafen? Anscheinend ja, beantworte ich meine Frage selbst. Dann erinnere ich mich wieder, was passiert ist und ich muss wieder anfangen zu lachen. Das Gesicht des Engels... der Schlüssel... und wie diese Missgeburt so verzweifelnd und wütend gegen die Tür gehämmert hat! Da muss er jetzt wohl einen neuen Schlüssel beantragen. Ich lache laut. Anscheinend sind die Engel hier ziemlich hässlich. So wie seine Fratze... Plötzlich ertönt in meinem Kopf wieder die Stimme meiner Lehrerin: „Engel in der Hölle sind immer gefallene Engel. Sie haben einst Gott gesehen, doch als sich Luzifer mit einigen anderen Verbündeten gegen ihn auflehnte, verbannte unser gütiger Erschaffer ihn und seine Anhänger in die Hölle. Dort sind sie bis heute, haben zwar immerhin einen höheren Rang, als die kleinen unwichtigen Dämonen, doch in ihrem Inneren zerreißt es sie regelrecht vor Sehnsucht zu Gott und der Gewissheit, dass sie ihn niemals wieder sehen werden.“ Ich habe kein Mitleid mit diesem Viech. Ich freue mich wieder, dass ich mich an etwas erinnert habe, doch bin gleichzeitig enttäuscht, dass es nur so unwichtige Details sind. Den Engel kann ich nicht leiden, also bemitleide ich ihn auch nicht. Auf einmal fällt mir wieder ein, wo ich bin und ich sehe mir nun zum ersten Mal den sechsten Höllenkreis an. Das erinnert mich doch schon mehr an die Hölle, wie ich sie mir früher vorgestellt habe. Überall sind Risse im Boden, aus denen Flammen und Magma quellen. Und ich höre Stimmen. Ich folge ihnen. Ich verstecke mich hinter einigen schwarzen Steinen, von wo ich einen guten Blick in eine Senke habe. Der Anblick ist verstörend: Auf einem erhöhten Steintisch sitzt ein Dämon, der einen – ebenfalls steinernen – Hammer in der Hand hält. Der Dämon selbst trägt einen zerrissenen Umhang und sein Gesicht ist zur Hälfte von einer Kapuze verhüllt, sodass man nur seinen Mund und die zwei Nasen sieht. Vor dem Tisch haben sich einige andere Dämonen versammelt; auf dem Tisch ist ein Sünder gefesselt, der sich die in seinen Fesseln windet, jedoch nicht schreien kann, da ein großer Stein in seinem Mund steckt. Das Alles erinnert mich an eine makarbere Version eines Gerichtsprozess. „Willkommen, willkommen!“, ruft der Dämon mit dem Hammer mit einer piepsig hohen Stimme. Ich muss regelrecht ein Lachen unterdrücken, aufgrund dieser Tonlage. „Weißt du, warum du heute hier im Tal Josaphat vor unserem anschaulichen Höllengericht bist? Oh, natürlich! Du kannst ja gar nicht reden!“, der „Richter“ lacht vergnügt auf. „Musst du auch nicht! Lass und mal sehen, was du getan hast...“ Plötzlich spüre ich ein schmerzhaftes Stechen im Hinterkopf. Ich stöhne gequält und hebe meine Hand, um an die Stelle zu fassen. Doch bevor ich meinen Kopf berühren kann wird alles schwarz. Ich sitze in Anzug und Krawatte vor der Richterin. Sie guckt mich angewidert an. Neben mir ist mein Verteidiger Herr Silff und auch er guckt geschockt auf mich. Was... was ist denn los?, will ich fragen, doch es kommt kein Ton aus meinem Mund. „Herr Briet, bitte... bitte beruhigen Sie sich und legen Sie bitte die Flasche weg!“, sagt die Richterin. Ich blicke in meine rechte Hand, in der sich eine kaputte Glasflasche befindet. „Und wenn nicht?!“, frage ich mit einer Stimme, die ich als meine eigene identifiziere, die aber einen seltsamen Nachhall in meinem Kopf hat. Das ist es!, denke ich plötzlich. Ich erinnere mich an mein Leben, bevor ich in die Hölle gekommen bin! Krachend fliegt die Tür zum Gerichtssaal auf und Männer in Uniformen stürmen auf mich zu. „Nehmen Sie die Hände hoch und lassen Sie die Flasche fallen!“, brüllt mich einer der Männer an. „Erst bringt ihr mich zu meiner Tochter!“, schreie ich zurück und halte provozierend die angebrochene Seite der Flasche in die Richtung des Wachmanns. „Dann werden wir schießen, wenn sie sich nicht fügen!“ Plötzlich spüre ich Hände, die mir meine Waffe aus der Hand schlagen. Kurz darauf werden mir Handschellen angelegt. „Ihr Hundesöhne!! Ihr habt mich abgelenkt! Ich will SOFORT zu meiner Tochter!“, schreie ich die Leute im Saal an. „Sie ist nicht deine Tochter!“, springt eine kleine Frau mit blonden, verstrubbelten Haaren auf. „Du Psychopath! SIE! IST! NICHT! DEINE! TOCHTER!“, brüllt sie mich an, wobei sie jedes Wort betont. „Du Monster, wieso hast du ihr das angetan?! Wie konntest du nur...“ Stöhnend und mit schmerzenden Kopf richte ich mich hinter den Steinen auf. Was ist gerade passiert?, frage ich mich, obwohl ich die Antwort schon kenne. Was habe ich getan? Diese Frau hat mich `Psychopath´ genannt. Und mein Ausbruch... habe oder hatte ich etwa ein Kind ... eine Tochter. Doch warum, hat sie dann gesagt, dass sie nicht meine Tochter ist? Meine Gedanken werden von der piepsigen Stimme unterbrochen. „Hihi und wieder ist ein Sünder für schuldig befunden worden.“ Er schlägt mit seinem Hammer spielerisch leicht auf den Stein. „Das Urteil ist besiegelt! Das Urteil ist besiegelt“, freut sich der Höllenrichter. „Bringt den Sarg! Los doch, bringt endlich den Sarg!“ Er hüpft jetzt vor Aufregung auf und ab, wie ein Kind das endlich seine Geschenke zu Weihnachten sehen will. Zwei große Dämonen kommen mit einem Sarg angerannt, aus dem heiße Flammen schlagen. Dem Sünder wird der Stein aus dem Mund genommen und die Fesseln durchschnitten. Er blickt so paralysiert auf den Sarg, dass er vergisst zu schreien. Die beiden Träger stellen den Sarg ab und heben den Sünder hoch. Erst als die Flammen seine bloße Haut streifen, fängt er an zu schreien. Wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug springt dieser Verrückte Richter von seinem Tisch herab – er hat Vogelfüße – und lässt den Deckel laut zuknallen. Dann fängt er an einen seltsamen Tanz aufzuführen und sich Nägel von dem Tisch zu nehmen. Ich wende mich ab, als die Schreie des Sünders unerträglich werden. Ich renne über die Flammenebene des sechsten Höllenkreises. Zu meinem Entsetzen stehen überall diese Särge und aus dem Inneren erklingen die gequälten Schreie der Sünder. Ich renne immer weiter und irgendwann erreiche ich den Rand: Vor mir erstreckt sich eine karge und öde Fläche, nur von einem großen roten Band durchzogen. Ich klettere hinab – bloß weg aus dem sechsten Höllenkreis – und erreiche den kochenden roten Fluss. Er besteht aus Blut und darinnen winden sich wieder andere Sünder. Nimmt das denn nie ein Ende?, frage ich mich verzweifelt. Ich trete aus dem Schutz des Abhanges hervor und bereue es sogleich, als ich die hungrigen und von Triumph erfüllten Laute von neuen, mir unbekannten, Bewohnern der Hölle höre. „Den da!“, höre ich eine verzerrte Stimme und lautes Hufgetrappel auf mich zu kommen. Ich blicke mich hektisch um, doch diesmal ist mir das Schicksal nicht so wohlgesonnen, wie die davorigen Male. Mit vor Angst aufgerissenen Augen und einem Herz, das mir bis in die Kehle klopft, sehe ich wie vier oder fünf Wesen auf mich zukommen – sie sind halb Pferd und halb Mensch. Bevor ich auch nur reagieren kann, haben diese Pferd–Menschen ihre Bogen auf mich gerichtet, während einer auf mich zukommt. „Oh, seht euch den an! Dieser kleine, dreckige Sünder hat einen weiten Weg zurückgelegt!“ Gelächter ertönt. „Naja, bei uns bist du genau richtig, um deine Reise zu beenden. Bei uns werden Mörder, Räuber und andere Sünder, die ihren Mitmenschen etwas schreckliches angetan haben, für immer und ewig bestraft.“ Er grinst hässlich und schleift mich an einem Arm hinter sich her, zum Fluss mit dem kochenden Blut. Zentauren, denke ich plötzlich. Das sind Zentauren. Diese banale Information schwebt in meinem Kopf herum und will nicht verschwinden. Ist es so, wenn man dem Tod geweiht ist? Denkt man dann auch nur noch an unwichtiges Zeug? Findet man sich mit der Situation ab...? NEIN, natürlich nicht! Wer wäre ich denn, wenn ich hier so einfach aufgeben würde? „Ey, der kommt in die tiefsten Fluten unseres schönen Blutflusses!“, sagt einer der Zentauren. „Ja, auf jeden Fall! Da gehört er am besten hin!“ Ich versuche mich aus dem Griff des Zentauren zu befreien, doch das Einzige, was ich damit erreiche, ist dass er noch fester zudrückt. „Warum?“, frage ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Die Pferd-Mensch-Viecher gucken mich verdutzt an dann fängt einer an zu lachen. „Warum? Das fragst du, du kleiner, dreckiger Sünder? Na, weil am tiefsten Grund des Flusses diejenigen ruhen, die die schlimmsten Verbrechen begangen haben!“ Mit diesen Worten drückt er mich in die kochende Blutsuppe. Ich muss mich wehren! Ich muss... Widerstand leisten... Ich... muss hier... raus...! Dann bäume ich mich mit meiner letzten Kraft auf und schlage dem Zentauren meine scharfen Fingernägel in das sehnige, feste Fleisch. Er lässt mich wiehernd los, doch ich habe keine Zeit um mich darüber lustig zu machen. Aufgrund des Mangels an einem anderen Ausweg springe ich verzweifelt in den Blutfluss und Schmerz benebelt meine Sinne. Ich hätte es zwar ohne wirkliche Probleme geschafft, doch dann schießt ein heißer Schmerz durch meine Schulter und mein Blut vermischt sich mit dem des Flusses. Doch plötzlich merke ich, wie mich eine warme Hand packt und mich durch den Blutfluss führt. Meine Muskeln sind erschlafft und doch ist es mir nicht erlaubt zu sterben. Plötzlich spüre ich, wie mich ein Würgreiz befällt und ich hustend das Blut aus meine Lungen befördere. „Na, alles gut?“, fragt mich eine Stimme, die mir merkwürdig bekannt vorkommt. „Was...? Wer bist du?“, keuche ich. Was für eine Frage in so einer Situation! Zu meiner Überraschung liege ich auf festem Boden. Meine Augen sind noch ganz verklebt von dem Blut, sodass ich die Gestalt nur verschwommen wahrnehme. „Das ist jetzt aber traurig, dass du nicht einmal deinen Retter erkennst. Naja, nimm dich einfach in Acht vor den Zentauren, die können es gar nicht leiden, wenn ein Sünder aus dem tiefsten Abschnittes des Flusses ausbricht. Ich geh mal zurück – will dich nicht in Gefahr bringen! Ciau! Ich lass dir mal das Taschentuch da, damit du deine Wunde verbinden kannst.“ Während ich ein Platschen höre drehe ich langsam den Kopf zu dem „Taschentuch“. Die Inizialen stechen mir ins Auge. Stöhnend hebe ich die Hand an meinen Kopf und noch in dem Moment, wo mein Bewusstsein versagt, kommt die Erinnerung in mir hoch. by Pretty little Psyco Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Mehrteiler